Date
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Fed up with Grell constantly coming to the Phantomhive Manner for his "Sebas-chan," Ciel orders Sebastian to take Grell out, hoping that it would keep the reaper content enough to not visit for a while. Sebastian/Grell. Rated T for sexual themes.


"Sebas-chan~" a familiar yell brought itself to Sebastian's ears as a red-headed man tried to tackle him in a hug. Sebastian swiftly moved out of the way, sending the other man straight to the ground. Sebastian turned his attention back on the garden, which he was picking vegetables from to make Ciel's lunch. Grell immediately got up and smiled at Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebas-chan~" Grell cooed, clinging onto Sebastian's arm. "I missed you so much!"

"Get off of me," Sebastian said monotonously with a hint of irritation. "Ah, Sebas-chan! Do I hear irritation in that sultry voice of yours?" Grell giggled. Sebastian looked away. "Grell, I have no time to mess around. I need to prepare my young master's lunch."

"But, Sebas-chan! I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I love you," Grell admitted. Sebastian growled softly from irritation. "Goodbye, Mr. Sutcliff," with that, Sebastian walked into the Phantomhive Manner. Little did he know, a naughty red-head was following him inside.

As Sebastian was preparing lunch, he heard a noise in the kitchen. He swiftly turned around, but saw nothing. He looked closer and saw just a little hint of red. "Grell, come out this instant," Sebastian growled. Grell chuckled, coming out of his hiding place. "You are not allowed in this manner, Grell," Sebastian sighed. "Sebastian!" a young voice yelled. "I must tend to my young master, now," Sebastian turned away from Grell and rushed into Ciel's office.

* * *

"Sebastian, Grell has not left you or the mansion alone in weeks. Please take him out to town today so he will hopefully leave us alone," Ciel gave Sebastian a stern look, "_that is an order._" Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord," with that, he was dismissed.

Going back into the kitchen, Sebastian saw Grell sitting down in a chair, watching Baldroy finish making Ciel's lunch. "Grell," Sebastian stated. Grell perked up and stood, looking at Sebastian. "Yes, Sebas-chan~?" he purred. "I would like to take you out to town today," Sebastian sighed. "R..really?!" Grell and Baldroy said in unison, one in excitement, one in disbelief. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Oh, Sebas-chan! Our first date!" Grell clung onto Sebastian's arm. He sighed and looked away from the red head. _This is going to be a long day…_

Sebastian and Grell walked down the streets of London. They got some looks, mainly because Grell was clinging onto Sebastian's arm tightly and occasionally played with his hair. "Grell, please stop. You're drawing attention," Sebastian said as Grell was playing with his raven hair. He turned to face Grell. Their faces were inches away. "S..sorry, Sebas-chan…" Grell blushed and let go of Sebastian's hair. Suddenly, Grell's face lightened and a smile crept on his face. Sebastian wondered what he was so happy about. Then, he found the answer right in front of him. Literally. A sign in front of them was an advertisement for a play going on in a couple of minutes: Romeo and Juliet. "Oh, Sebas-chan! Can we please see this play together? It would be so romantic for our date!" Grell smiled at the butler. Sebastian put on a fake smile. "Of course we can," with that, the two men walked into the theatre, bought their tickets, and grabbed their seats.

As the play went on, Grell had his head on Sebastian's shoulder with his arms around him, nuzzling with him as he kept his eyes on the stage. Sebastian looked away from Grell and tried to focus on the actors, but it was difficult, especially with a certain shinigami clinging onto him. Suddenly, Sebastian found his hand stroking Grell's hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was soft. Like a silky crimson blood soft. He opened his eyes and looked at Grell. The reaper wasn't nuzzling with Sebastian anymore. He fell asleep on the butler's shoulder. Sebastian let out a quiet chuckle and put Grell's head in his lap so he would sleep more comfortably. _Why am I worried about his comfort? Oh, never mind. Just pay attention to the play._ And that's exactly what Sebastian did.

* * *

When the play ended, Sebastian looked down at Grell and smirked at his sleeping form. "Grell, wake up," Sebastian said, shaking Grell lightly. The red head mumbled, but quickly woke up once he realized his face was in Sebastian's lap. His face immediately grew as red as his hair. "Oh, Sebas-chan! You're finally giving yourself to m-"

"No, I simply let you sleep on my lap to be more comfortable," Sebastian lifted Grell's head from his lap, a light tint of pink creeping on his face. "Ah, is that a blush I see, Sebas-chan~?" Grell smirked, moving close to Sebastian's face. The butler immediately regained his composure. "You're being foolish," Sebastian sighed. Grell looked around, noticing that not one soul was in the theatre. He smirked and looked back at the butler. "We're all alone, Sebas-chan!" he exclaimed. "Not for long. Come on, let's leave," Sebastian was about to stand up, but Grell made him sit back down.

"What are you…" Grell cut off Sebastian's sentence with his lips. The butler stared at Grell in shock, but did not put up a fight. He figured that it would make Grell content enough to stay away from the Phantonhive Manner. _Might as well enjoy it. _Sebastian closed his eyes and let Grell kiss him however he pleased. Grell licked Sebastian's bottom lip, a silent request for entrance. Sebastian accepted this entrance and let Grell's tongue passionately dance with his.

Then, Grell pulled away, smiling. "Thank you, Sebas-chan, for this wonderful day," Grell giggled. "You're welcome," the butler simply stated. He didn't want to say anything else. Lust was rushing through his body, so he was trying to use all of his energy to restrain himself. Hey, even though demons can't feel love, they sure as hell can lust. "You certainly are one hell of a Butler," Grell giggled and stood up. Sebastian stood up as well and looked Grell in the eyes.

"Sebas-" Sebastian's lips interrupted Grell as he could no longer restrain his lust.

* * *

**A/N: Plot idea by jujuhorrorfanrps on tumblr uvu I hope I did an okay job for my first Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic! I finished the whole series in two days, guys.**


End file.
